


Misplaced Commas

by dead flowers (luxurias)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light BDSM, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurias/pseuds/dead%20flowers
Summary: Hermione has other methods of helping Luna write better.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 18





	Misplaced Commas

Hermione was tired. Every essay they'd written that term, Luna had brought to her for checking. She'd seen how well Ron's essays had improved, and thought that maybe her's could as well.

Of course, she hadn't expected Hermione's frustration or that the girl would spend hours making little marks all over the parchment, making it near impossible to read it for the rewrite.

Luna certainly hadn't expected this either, sprawled naked on Hermione's bed, her face buried in the firm pillows, the quill scratching along her back. Hermione saying things aloud as she wrote them, asking Luna where the comma went. If she got it right, a kiss to her shoulder - wrong and her ass would be as red as her last essay.


End file.
